


Хагалаз

by ka_mai



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: Локи не было в Вальгалле, его не было в царстве Хель, взятом в аренду. Богиня смерти отвела глаза, говоря о пожирателях душ, но Тор не поверил ни на мгновение.





	Хагалаз

**Author's Note:**

> Thor (2007) #610-617  
> Немного AU к 617-му выпуску; основные значения руны Хагалаз – сила стихий, гибель, изменения.

Локи не было в Вальгалле, его не было в царстве Хель, взятом в аренду. Богиня смерти отвела глаза, говоря о пожирателях душ, но Тор не поверил ни на мгновение. У Локи был план, а планы Локи всегда включали немалую толику театральной драмы и ещё больше – личной выгоды.  
Асгард без него был безопасен и светел, будто все тени вымели из углов. Светел, как утро после тризны. Костры отгорели, руины разобрали. Кто же знал, что можно так скучать по теням.  
Тор подождал ещё неделю, и вторую – из упрямого уважения, не к соратникам и не к мёртвым, но к доктору Дональду Блейку. К человеку. К голосу в его голове, который сказал: «Даже не знаю, на что это больше похоже – на вышедшее из-под контроля хобби оживлять покойных асгардцев или уже на прискорбный случай ПТСР». После Дональд замолчал, и это ощущалось как разрешение.  
Дональд не любил Локи – Тору бы так.

Локи, конечно, был на Земле, потому что это земля Тора, а любой Локи, мёртвый и нет, любит иронию и любит простоту, похожую на западню (и наоборот).  
Он, конечно, за полмира от Оклахомы, но это просто инстинктивная реакция – отстраниться на полмира; Париж, Токио или Сидней – не имело значения. Это не дальше, чем на расстояние руки. Это и не должно было быть сложно.

– Довольно притворства! – прогрохотал Тор, глядя в глаза ребёнка, глаза-плошки, полные незнакомого, искреннего ужаса. Знакомые глаза.  
«Если с тебя довольно, то что же ты делаешь здесь?»  
Этот голос принадлежал не Дональду, он был как вино, давно уже ставшее уксусом.

Брат мой, что же ты делаешь здесь.

***

Серрюр знал каждый лаз, проулок, чёрный ход и каждый тег на стенах в Сан-Ном, хотя его собственной метки тут не было. Петра однажды дала ему баллончик, который почти закончился, и Серрюр собирался нарисовать замок, но о чём-то задумался и написал какую-то кривую букву N – тут вся краска и вышла. Серрюр не удивился, везунчиком он себя не считал. В карты и напёрстки он мухлевал – человек должен как-то зарабатывать на жизнь.  
Больше тегать он не пытался и не шибко хотел. Мало ли кто смотрит. Серрюру нравилось быть незаметным. Ему нравилось знать дороги, которых больше никто не знал.  
Только это сейчас и могло его спасти, думала отстранённая часть Серрюра, пока другие его части, думать не умеющие или отказавшиеся, в общем, весь остальной маленький Серрюр, улепётывали от жуткого громилы по Сан-Ном, кварталу Без Названия, тайному подбрюшью Монмартра.

Это было как удирать от ливня, только ещё хуже. Он сунулся на Грязный рынок, посчитав, что громила запутается там среди лотков, или врежется в кого, или запнётся о ряд старых чемоданов, расставленных Беззубым Луи. Серрюр даже перевернул за собой неприкаянную тележку, чтобы уж точно выиграть фору, – а потом за спиной бабахнуло, и голос громилы стал вдруг ближе и громче. Серрюр не стал оборачиваться, да и не успел бы, ноги несли его словно маленькую гоночную машину. Он никогда в жизни ещё не бегал так быстро и не дышал так мало, хватая ртом воздух, – будто откусывал и глотал через боль в груди.  
Мамочка под мостом, папочка под плитой, Дева Мария в райских кустах – та бесполезная часть, которая в Серрюре думала, вспомнила дурацкую молитву-считалку, – спасите меня от безумного мужика, которого мы даже не пощипали!  
Серрюр бы запомнил, если бы украл что-то у эдакой горы.  
Он полез в тесную дыру в заборе у мусорных баков индийского кафе, обдирая ладони и оставляя клочки куртки на острой проволоке. Оттолкнулся всем телом от трясущейся дребезжащей сетки – и чуть не врезался в чужие ноги. Секунду назад их тут не было. Громила спрыгнул сверху. Офигеть. Выше сапог ноги казались металлическими, как у думботов. Ещё у него откуда-то взялся красный плащ, а в лапище – молот. Настоящий огромный молот.  
– Хватит! – рявкнул Громила. И ещё сказал что-то, но Серрюр не разобрал.  
От этого голоса, казалось, дрожали стены проулка. Или это сам Серрюр. Он очень ярко представил собственные мозги на асфальте.  
Если проскочить слева и добежать до метро, можно нырнуть в туннель, датчики на Серрюра никогда не срабатывали, он для них слишком мелкий и быстрый. А пусть даже и заметят полицаи на станции – всё лучше, чем этот... суперзлодей. Точно. Громила выглядел как суперзлодей. Кажется, Серрюр его видел в газете. И как только его сюда занесло – Серрюр думал, все они живут в Америке. Ну, кроме думботов.

– Хватит, брат, – произнёс Громила тише и мягче, – я разгадал твой план и посмотрел твоё представление.  
Серрюр открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, да так и остался.  
Громила опустился перед ним на одно колено.

***

Это было как гнаться за молнией, только ещё хуже. Но Тор недаром – бог грома.  
Он протянул Локи, не похожему на Локи, руку с Мъёльниром, вторую положил на тощее мальчишечье плечо. И начал рассказывать.  
Тор делал так уже не раз после Рагнарёка, но никогда не чувствовал, будто читает сказку – или исполняет пророчество.  
– Я не причиню тебе зла, – сказал он в конце.  
(И ты мне не причиняй.)  
Локи осторожно кивнул и поднял ладонь к молоту. Магия отозвалась сиянием, слепящим глаза, накрыла водоворотом памяти.

Никто из них не заметил сороку.


End file.
